Mental Synchronization
by Crazylily1007
Summary: Anna can't sleep because of the awakened sky. Kristoff gets dragged along only to learn some slightly disturbing stories about his girlfriend, a villain, and...a love song? How one can sing a duet with a complete stranger seems to be the main question to a confused and *cough*jealous*cough* Kristoff. Fluffy(sorta)/humorous(kinda) oneshot of everyone's favorite couple: Kristanna


**Hi, just wanted to say that this is my first Frozen fanfic...and...yeah...**

**I tried my very best to stay in character, I hope that others feel like that too :)**

**and last of all, Disclaimer: I don't know the Walt Disney Studios or Frozen :(**

* * *

Kristoff and Anna sat atop a rooftop of the Arendelle castle looking up at the northern lights dancing across the inky black night sky. Bouncing around and bundled up, Anna had woken Kristoff in her most energetic mode.

"Thesky'sawkethesky'sawake!" She had cried excitedly as she shook one of Kristoff's rather large arms.

"Wh-what-" And before he could fully comprehend her words, or rather, before he could even wake himself up fully, a large bundle of clothes had hit him across the face. And now, ten minutes later, here they were, on top of one of the highest castle roofs, staring up at the beautiful colors with white snow gently falling over them.

Anna was busy staring at the sky in wonder while humming but Kristoff was busy staring at Anna in wonder. Her large blue eyes reflected the different colors of the northern lights and her small nose and her cheeks were a bit red from the cold. His eyes took in her petite frame, her glossy hair done in the usual braids, and her smiling mouth as she hummed a tune Kristoff couldn't recognize.

She started to sing in her cheery voice he loved so much the words which apparently went along with the tune she had been humming.

"Love is an open do-" She stopped abruptly and frowned.

"Why did you stop? I like it when you sing."

Anna looked at him with an adoring smile and obvious pleasure in her eyes and said, "You do?"

"I-yeah. I mean, I liked the tune." Kristoff remarked awkwardly.

Realizing what he said, and how he had completely worded everything in the wrong way by Anna's quiet "oh" and downcast blue eyes, he quickly stammered, "I, I meant I like your voice. Yeah, I like it too. It's like the lights. They're pretty. I-I mean, _it_'s pretty. Your voice, I mean. Not the lights."

Not the lights? Kristoff inwardly groaned at himself as Anna laughed, her gloom now long gone.

"I like your singing. And your voice. And the tune. And you." Kristoff concluded lamely as he scratched his blond hair awkwardly, his blush hidden away in the night.

Anna smiled up at him and sat closer to him, "I like you too."

Soon, she was tucked away in his arm, cuddling into his sides. "It was a song I sang with that good-for-nothing, pompous jerk of an idiot."

Kristoff looked down at her, his eyebrows narrowed in genuine confusion. "What?"

Anna sighed, "The tune. It was a song I sang with Hans the day we met."

Kristoff raised an eyebrow at the name "Hans". "This would be the day when you decided to get married?"

Anna groaned and hid her face into her hands at the memory and squeaked, "Yes."

Kristoff crossed his arms and frowned as he recalled the lyrics. "You sang about love being an open-?"

"Door," Anna finished for him, "it was 'love is an open door'."

Kristoff snorted. "Never heard of it."

"You wouldn't have." Anna answered impassively. "We were the first ones to sing it."

"What?" In a jerky movement that almost slid him off the roof onto the frozen courtyard about 100 feet below, he turned to face the brown haired girl, his jaw slack and total confusion in his eyes.

Anna kicked out in frustration with her boot. A rather large pile of snow landed on the courtyard below with a loud smack.

"Let's go inside." She added darkly, "Come to think of it, I came here with _him_ too."

She stood up and stepped across the narrow beam with agile and grace of a cat that enhanced the beauty of her slender figure. Kristoff followed her-though he lacked her grace- suddenly finding himself filled with enormous distaste for the particular roof. He suddenly wanted to punch something at the thought of his Anna being out here with _him_, giggling, and being her lovely self while all the time that _prat_ had been toying with her emotions and plotting against her sister.

To say Kristoff disliked Hans simply didn't cut it. He _despised_ Hans.

They scaled down the rickety ladder used for roof repairs to the tower which led into the castle. As he went down Kristoff noticed that one of the rungs was coated with a thin sheet of ice, making it very slippery and possibly dangerous. He made it down safely and was about to call out to Anna to watch out when she happened to slip on the very rung while rushing down the ladder in her usual way. Kristoff caught her in his arms just in time in the same way he had at the cliffs in the North Mountain.

"You okay?" Kristoff set Anna down gently on her feet.

She brushed herself off and smiled at Kristoff. "Mm-hmm. Thanks for catching me back there. Guess I should have been more careful, right?" Then she shivered and Kristoff was instantly worried. Her shivering triggered the memories of her frozen heart and how he had nearly lost her due to her becoming a solid ice sculpture. Kristoff may have been fond of ice, but he wasn't open to the idea of his love becoming an ice sculpture-no matter how flawless it was. He shrugged off his coat and draped it across Anna's shoulders so that her small form was nearly hidden in the oversized coat. Anna opened her mouth to protest but Kristoff put an arm around her shoulder, effectively stopping her from protesting and taking the coat off.

"Just keep it on. I don't want you to freeze to death. Again."

"Oh, please," Anna rolled her eyes but kept the coat wrapped around her. "It's not that cold."

"You were shivering," pointed out Kristoff as they walked towards the small door that led into the silent hallways of the castle.

"I was not!" Ann cried indignantly as Kristoff raised one of his eyebrows.

"Really!" she added.

Kristoff scoffed. Anna glowered at him. "Yeah, sure. In the meantime, just keep it on. I don't trust your judgment. Even on a simple thing like the weather."

"What? Are you doubting my judgment?"

Continuing their playful banter, the couple reached the door. Kristoff opened the door for Anna and soon they were in a large, empty hallway away from the cold outside. As soon as they were inside, Anna let the coat drop with a loud thud and stuck her tongue out at Kristoff. Hardly giving him time to pick up his coat, she pulled him by the arm, dragging him somewhere.

"C'mon! I'll make you some hot chocolate!"

After being led through the labyrinth of many passageways and stairs, Kristoff sat in the warm kitchen with a mug of hot chocolate in front of him. Anna had one herself. The sweet aroma of chocolate hung in the air and they were silent for a while, savoring their drinks and warming themselves up.

Kristoff broke the silence. He sent a tentative glance towards Anna before starting, "So, about Hans and the love song."

Anna sighed warily and set her mug down. "It's Love is An Open Door, Kristoff. See, it was the day of the coronation-"

Kristoff waved his large hands with a brown chocolate mustache over his upper lip. "Whoa, whoa, wait. I've always been curious; did you _really_ decide to marry him after meeting him at the ball?"

Anna glared at the blond man in annoyance at being interrupted. "No, don't be silly. Who marries someone they just met at a ball?" She brushed away what she thought was a silly question with a small wave of her hand. Kristoff snorted into his mug. "Right. That's coming from the girl who got engaged to someone they met on that day."

Anna ignored him pointedly and went on with her story. "A-nyways, I bumped into his horse and he helped me up but I sort of fell on him and the he sort of fell on me, wait, and was it the other way around? Anyhow-" Her slender hands were rather busy waving this way and that describing all the fallings. Kristoff pulled Anna's half full mug out of the way just before she could tip it over and spill the hot drink all over herself. Sensing that his girlfriend seemed to enjoy describing how she had bumped into _that twat _a bit too much, Kristoff decided to prompt her to move on.

"Excuse me, but when does the singing come in?" asked Kristoff bluntly.

"I'm getting to it. Be patient."

"Oh good." Kristoff paused for a moment and then said, "Honestly, the whole fall-on-each-other story is actually kind of relieving. I was worried that you fell in love with someone after one dance."

Anna gave him a pointed look. "Don't be stupid. After all that fiasco at the docks, I met him _again_ at the ball. I bumped into him, again, and then he actually caught me before I fell-," here she giggled a bit while Kristoff grumbled under his breath. "Caught me again," he mimicked Anna with in a high pitched voice. Then in his normal voice he said, "I caught you from a 6 feet drop."

It was of course completely ignored by Anna. "Then we danced, I think. And we went out to balcony."

"And then the singing," guessed Kristoff.

"Yup." Anna confirmed it with a nod of her head. She appeared to be quite satisfied. After all she told all the events that led up to the singing and she even let Kristoff know that no, she did _not_ get engaged to a guy after she only had one dance with him. Of course, had he been paying attention on the sleigh before the whole wolves incident, he would have known all of this (he obviously hadn't been listening).

Kristoff however, seemed to be caught up with one specific point of the story. He frowned. He frowned some more. Then he asked, "Let me ask you one thing: you've never met each other before then, right?"

"Uh-huh" Taking a sip, Anna answered with her eyes closed.

"You've never contacted each other with possible lyrics."

Anna shook her head. "Nope."

Kristoff's eyebrows furrowed slightly. "You haven't rehearsed or anything."

Anna looked at him strangely and dragged out her answer, "Ne-ver." Where was he going with this?

Kristoff was confused and he really was having a hard trying to understand it all. It just didn't make any sense. A skeptical look crossed his face. "You somehow sang in perfect harmony, with matching lyrics, synchronized dancing that had never been choreographed, a _love song_ at that with a guy you just met. How is that possible?"

Anna thought about it for a second, her eyes slightly crossed and the tip of her tongue poking out in that expression Kristoff found adoring. Then her bright blue eyes glowed with mischief and smirked as she concluded, "It's called mental synchronization."

"Mental syn-wait, what?" Kristoff stared baffled at her. Anna giggled. It was comical and adoring at the same time, his mouth slightly ajar, his nose as large as ever, and genuine confusion in his eyes.

"Men-tal Syn-chro-ni-za-tion." Anna pronounced each syllable slowly and clearly as if talking to a very young child. She ruined the effect by giggling.

Kristoff was not amused. He crossed his arms and scowled. "Ri-ght."

He started to walk away when Anna grabbed his arm. "Hey, where're you going?"

"Away," came the gruff reply.

"Wait, what?!" Anna scrambled off her chair and put a hand on his arm.

Kristoff gently forced her hand off his arm. "Away from my girlfriend who apparently has 'mental synchronization'-," he made little quotation marks around the words 'mental synchronization', "with another guy. Not to mention that he is completely evil!" He turned to leave.

Anna's expression immediately turned into one of hurt. "Wait! I didn't mean-I meant-I was-"

Kristoff hesitated when he heard her panic slightly and couldn't help smiling a bit to himself. But a small smile started to creep up Anna's face. "Wait a minute...Kristoff, are you...jealous?"

Kristoff groaned slightly. He turned back to Anna and protested. "What? No! Why would I be jealous of _him_?" But a slight blush creeping up his neck and his sheepish face gave away everything.

Anna laughed, a good-humored one (Kristoff happened to like the sound of that particular laughter very much) and clapped her hands in delight. She hooked her arm around one of his and started in a singsong voice, "You are! You are jealous! Kristoff is jealous, Kristoff is jealous, Kristoff is-"

"Hey, cut it out!" Embarrassed, Kristoff shook his arm out of her grasp.

"Kristoff?" Anna called out. She suddenly had a shy grin on her face, her blue eyes warm, cheeks slightly flushed. A wisp of her brown lock fell across her forehead, and it was one of those moments Kristoff could feel his heart banging in his chest, feeling like his breath might stop, because she was just so beautiful, so precious.

"You don't have to be jealous," she continued. "I wasn't chased by wolves with him. I didn't fall off a 200 feet drop with him. He didn't catch me when I fell. He mostly certainly did not fight through a snowstorm to save me. Most importantly, I didn't do _this_ with him." Then she stood on her tiptoes and pressed a light kiss on Kristoff's lips. Kristoff felt that his chest just might burst from the happiness and that his breath might have actually stopped for a moment, because no matter how much time he spent in her company, he still couldn't get used to how breathtakingly beautiful she was, and the feeling of loving every bit of her-from her constant bright energy to the last freckle on her nose.

Anna wrinkled the end of her nose and frowned. "On the second thought, I don't ever want to do that with him."

And at that moment it just seemed so right to Kristoff, almost to the verge of feeling light-head, that he kissed her. Just like that day when she got him the new sleigh, he cupped her cheek with his hand drew her into a slow, deep kiss.

His other hand held her small waist and pulled her closer to him. Her hands wound their way around his neck, pressing closer.

It was perfect; her small form in his arms, her warm, soft lips on his.

And so, all in all, to hell it was with mental synchronization.

* * *

**Well? How was it? Good? Terrible? Leave me a review or I'll never find out! Constructive criticism are always welcome. especially, feel free to point out any grammar/spelling mistakes or just anything that sounded awkward. As english isn't my first language(strictly speaking), those little helps are gratly appreciated:)**

**Oh, and does anyone know how to indent on this website?**


End file.
